


The Agreement

by IsobelSionisFalcone



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Multi, Nora likes teasing, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fantasising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSionisFalcone/pseuds/IsobelSionisFalcone
Summary: Arthur and Danse have something planned for Nora, but they're still gentlemanly enough to ask first.





	The Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> My first Arthur/Sole/Danse. Enjoy!

As soon as Nora enters the room, there's a contradictory unison of warmth and tension. She looks like a Radstag in headlights, so the Paladin throws her that soothing half-smile with those deliciously full lips, but the odd tang of unease seems to be radiating from Elder Maxson. She can't imagine she's done something wrong, otherwise Danse would have been far more stern, not so relaxed and most definitely not sipping from the whisky in his hand as he sits opposite Maxson's desk.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Nora asks, her body half hidden behind the door. Receiving an invite into Elder Maxson's quarters is rare opportunity, so she's wearing her black uniform, rather than the regulation orange to match Danse's.

"Yes, Knight. Have a seat." The Elder replies gruffly. He watches her as she closes the door as gently as she can, her wide hips that had once carried her missing son swaying as she took her place next to her sponsor. He's not wearing the hood, another rarity, and she thinks he looks good. Dashing, in fact.

"Paladin Danse tells me you don't drink," Arthur states. He's still studying her carefully, although she can't peg why, especially as her C.O doesn't seem to be particularly worried.

Nora swallows and says; "I'll make an exception on this occasion." She can hear her lawyer voice coming through there and besides, she's got an uncomfortable itch all over, the kind that won't be eased until she knows why she's here. She could probably use a drink, and as much perception as she muster.

It's Danse who takes the bottle and pours her a glass. She thanks him and swallows more than she means to, knowing she'll have a headache come morning.

After a silence in which she lets out a shaky breath and she notices the Elder's eyes dart to her lips, Danse chuckles. "You needn't look so worried, Nora."

Something's definitely amiss, because he never uses her first name unless either of them is having a weak moment, or a heart to heart is in order. Too much familiarity could lead to 'unforseen consequences', as he'd put it, and so she's never told him how she dreamt about him. Nora often closed her eyes at night and slipped her hand between her legs, whispering his name and imagining Danse fucking her into the mattress.

And then there's her crush on Maxson.

It's probably far beyond a petty crush at this point. He's moved nothing but his icy blue eyes since she walked in, chin resting in his hand as he analyses her every move. She's sometimes zoned out listening to him give orders, thinking about his mouth crashing against hers, suckling her bottom lip as he pounds her against the cold, steely walls of the Prydwen.

She really needs to pay more attention during briefing...

"The Elder and I have a proposition we'd like to make you," Danse continues. "Understand that you're perfectly within your rights to refuse, of course."

Nora raises her finely arched brow. "You're making it sound like it's going to be something I don't want to do."

"That depends..." Maxson sighs, leaning forward and locking his hands together atop his desk. "I suppose it's a rather... Unusual request."

Knight Leese glances between them, meeting Danse's warm brown eyes, then Arthur's electric blue. "What exactly is this proposition?" She asks.

"It would probably be easier to just show you," the Paladin says. It's clear he's far more confident in this pursuit. He sets his glass down and stands, beckoning her to do the same. She obeys, nervously, and is more than surprised when his large hands rest on her hips and he brings her close to kiss her.

It takes her a few moments to comprehend what he's doing, but soon, she closes her eyes and an appreciative moan leaves her lips. She cups his cheeks and reciprocates, excitement and relief flooding her body. She almost forgets she has an audience until a firm expanse of broad chest is pressed to her back.

"You don't have to do this," Arthur murmurs, trailing soft kisses up her neck, his beard scratching at her skin. "Danse and I understand if this is making you uncomfortable."

The Paladin breaks the kiss and searches her eyes for any uncertainty. "The only thing making me uncomfortable at the moment is my clothes," she replies brazenly, feeling the tiniest buck of Arthur's hips against her backside as his anxiousness melts away. "I'm just a little confused, that's all. What made you decide that we were going to start a threesome?"

The two men both flinch at the term. "We've noticed the way you regard us both," Arthur says. "You're not entirely discreet with your loss of focus. It just so happens that we're willing to share - provided that you are."

The young woman can hardly believe what she's hearing. The two most attractive men on the Prydwen want to... Share her? "I'd have to be crazy or really not into guys to refuse an offer like that," Nora answers, spinning round to face Arthur and flattening her palms against his coat. "You two have got to be the hottest men on the planet right about now."

Danse's lips caress her neck as Arthur's hands drop to her waist. The touches are teasing and light and make her crave more, but she's also curious as hell about how they came to agree on this. There must have been a conversation somewhere down the line about 'sharing' her - and of course, an understanding that they'd be completely exposed to one another.

Arthur lifts a hand to the zip on her suit and her heart pounds as he drags it down. Danse pries the tight material away from her shoulders and his lips press firm kisses on the newly exposed skin. Nora shivers at the feel of his stubble scratching her shoulders and Arthur continues to remove her suit, peeling it down her hips.

"Aw, come on, guys..." Nora moans, shuddering as Danse sinks his teeth lightly into her neck. "You could at least give me a little more eye candy if you're going to strip me."

She isn't surprised that Arthur takes her request a little too literally, taking a step back to shed his coat. As he unlaces his boots, the Paladin's hands glide down her now bare waist and dip beneath the gusset of her suit. The Elder's boots hit the floor with a thud and Danse strokes soft, teasing cirlces over her clit, making her back arch with need. It's been far too long since she's done this.

Nora watches Arthur disrobe, panting softly as Danse suckles the shell of her ear. "Do you remember when we went to the Museum of Witchcraft and your uniform ripped fighting that Deathclaw?" he murmurs. She gasps as his fingers press harder and Maxson unzips his flight suit. "I wanted to take you, right then and there, rip the remains of your clothes off and fuck you over the reception desk."

She's never heard him talk like that before, his voice no more than a baritone growl as he finally moves her underwear to the side to rub her clit with the pads of his fingers. The thick muscles of her Elder emerging from beneath the suit are making her so unbelievably hot. She doesn't think she's ever been so turned on in her life.

"Oh, Danse..." Nora sighs blissfully, wriggling in his grasp as the pleasure builds.

His ministrations continue and Arthur removes the suit entirely, an obscene noise like peeling cello tape sounding throughout the room. Then, the two men swap and Danse begins to strip as Maxson hoists her up onto his desk. He removes her boots and pulls the rest of her uniform down her legs slowly, apparently appreciating her smooth, pre-war skin, planting chaste kisses on her inner thighs.

"You're a little tease..." Arthur says as he works several blooming marks onto her legs. "Sauntering around my ship in that uniform you damn well know is a size too small."

She threads a few fingers through his short, dark hair and gazes across at Danse, her mouth practically watering as he rids himself of his orange suit. His muscles ripple and bulge and she's suddenly aware of how big he is, his member already hard within his boxers. The Paladin approaches and skirts around the pair to Nora's back, unclipping her bra and sliding it down her arms. They're certainly taking very good care of her, something she supposes is exaggerated because there's two of them to run their battle-roughened hands over her hot skin.

Suddenly, Danse is gripping her thighs and Arthur hooks his fingers into the waistband of her knickers, pulling them down as the Paladin lifts her. He sets her back down once the garment joins her bra on the floor, then she leans back into Danse's warm embrace as the Elder thumbs her clit gently. He's piercing her with his steely gaze, watching her mouth fall open as her fists clench.

"Please..." Nora begs as Danse cups her breasts and kneeds the pliant flesh.

"You've been coy for long enough, Knight," Arthur purrs, leaning forward until their foreheads meet. She tastes the whisky on his breath as he says; "You're going to have to tell us what you want."

Danse's fingertips are circling her nipples and the pressure Arthur puts on her bud isn't increasing. It's driving her crazy, electricity zipping through her body with no relief, so she swallows a little of that pride she's been nursing from her pre-war days and cries;

"More, please! Please!"

Arthur gives a satisfied grunt before kneeling between her legs again. Danse meanwhile finally relents and rolls her nipples between his fingers. The Vault dweller arches between them as large hands, lips and tongues roam soft, warm skin. Parting her folds, the Elder presses his mouth to her centre and her hips buck, pleasure licking up her spine as she throws her head back. This gives Danse better access to her neck and, with a particularly hard tweak to her left nipple, he dips his head to pepper her neck with kisses. Nora moans and bucks her hips as he nibbles a sweet spot and Arthur sucks her clit, pushing a finger into her entrance.

Gasping and twitching, Nora whimpers as he fingers her slowly. She's drawing closer to her climax, the spring in her gut tightening rapidly as she pants breathlessly.

"Are you going to come for us, Nora?" Danse asks, nipping her earlobe. She nods frantically and he says; "Beg for it. Beg Arthur to make you come."

Nora plants her hands on the desk to steady herself as she rocks against the Elder's mouth. "Please, Arthur!" she cries. "Please let me come!"

Arthur doubles his efforts on her clit and inserts a second finger to the knuckle, curling them against her walls. She moans desperately, breathing hard and biting her lip as the Paladin's attention to her breasts continues. She can feel it. She's almost there. If Arthur would just...

Aahhhh... He's found it. That sensitive spot inside her that always makes her keen backwards and brings a climax to the pleasure. It does so now and her nails bite into the wood as she squeezes her eyes shut, a high-pitched whine forcing itself from her lungs. It feels so good after months of going without the intense bliss of orgasm for so long, she's almost exhausted by the time she cools off and meets Arthur's gaze.

"Tired already?" he asks with a smirk that looks far too good on him as Danse chuckles against her shoulder.

"I could go for another round," she says bravely. "How do you want me?"

Arthur quirks his eyebrow towards Danse in a silent question and before she can ask what's going through their minds, her back is left cold as the Paladin strides around the other side of the desk. He grasps Nora's thighs and lifts her easily into his arms, but it's only as she rolls against him that he remembers he's still wearing his boxers.

Nora giggles and is about to lower her legs to take them off for him when Arthur touches her back, a signal to stay put, and kneels to do it himself. That's when it hits her. Of course they don't mind seeing each other naked. They're not only into her, but into each other, too. She can't believe she didn't think of that before...

She also can't believe how wet it's making her.

As Arthur slips off his own boxers, Nora feels courageous enough to ask; "So, how long have you guys been doing this without me?"

There's a pause and she realises they're uncomfortable talking about it. If word gets around that they've been... fraternising, it could be the end of their careers.

Eventually, Danse sighs and says; "A few months..."

"You're kidding," Nora deadpans. "I could have been getting in on this months ago and only now do you invite me to this party?"

"Membership is... exclusive," Arthur says and she bursts into laughter because that's about as close to a joke as he's ever going to get.

"You two had better make up for all of that time I've wasted masturbating over you."

They both blush a fiery shade of red, something that looks rather handsome on Danse and quite sweet on Arthur.

"We can certainly try," Danse purrs, taking her bottom lip between his own and sucking as he slowly lowers her onto his aching member.

Danse growls in pleasure and Nora gives an airy sigh, the feeling of having a live man inside her more erotic than she remembers, especially when it's a man of his size. He's certainly big, stilling himself for a little while until she relaxes around him. She can tell by this point that Arthur is becoming impatient, his usual stoicism gone, leaving behind a passionate and lustful man. Nora rocks gently and groans, with the express purpose of teasing the Elder, but he's already losing the battle with his own desire. She's apparently overestimated his self-control, because it only takes a few more cants of her hips on Danse's member before Arthur is pressing himself flush against her back, his thick cock pushing in alongside the Paladin's. He takes some of her weight, allowing Nora to lean back as she shudders and whimpers at the uncomfortable stretch.

Their lips fall to her neck and shoulders, leaving marks as Danse's fingers tentatively stroke her clit. It takes a short while for Nora to become more accustomed to this new sensation, the pair of men uttering praises as she tightens around them.

"Do you think about us, Nora?" Arthur whispers in her ear, bucking gently to receive a ragged groan. "Do you think about us fucking you like this?"

"Yes... yes..." she utters, sweat beading on her brow as Danse pants against her lips.

"Have you thought about us coming inside you?" he continues, finding a rhythm with the Paladin and they both thrust in tandem with each other. "Do you go to bed every night wishing we were touching you just the way you like?"

"God, Arthur, yes!" Nora cries, gripping Danse's shoulders.

She's never felt so full in her life, stretched to bursting point as they alternate between giving their attention to her nipples and bud. Her moans grow louder and Danse muffles them with a hot, needy kiss. She shakes as a cacophony of groans and barked cries of pleasure fill the room. They're getting desperate, she can tell by the way Arthur is loosing his timing, snapping his hips forcefully, while Danse tilts his head back, mouth open as he grunts in bliss.

Nora has almost reached her peak, biting her lip as her moans are reduced to little squeaks. Danse's cock is hitting that really good spot with every upward stroke and Arthur is only pushing him into it. There's no way they can miss it like this, she supposes.

"Please, please, please..." she begs, hardly aware of her surroundings. She can only hear frantic breathing and skin slapping, her head resting back on Arthur's chest as fire travels through her groin.

It's Danse who comes first, making the sexiest noise she's ever heard as he spills his seed inside her. Feeling his cock throb against her sensitive spot pushes Nora over the edge and her eyes screw shut, lips parting in a silent scream as she knows nothing but intense passion and what it really means to feel good. Arthur follows not long after, biting into her shoulder hard enough to mark to quieten his loud grunt of pleasure.

All three of them are still while they catch their breath, sweat trailing down their bodies, white streams dripping from the juncture of Nora's thighs. Eventually, her legs grow stiff and she gives a soft whine of protest. They release her and Arthur ducks into his bathroom to retrieve a towel. She expects him to just toss it to her, but instead, he kneels once more and tenderly runs the material over her skin, removing all traces of their coupling (besides the love bites, of course).

She barely has the energy left to stand, but apparently, Danse is having no such trouble; he scoops her up and carries her to the bed with Arthur in tow and places her between them as they lie down. She's always liked being on her stomach in bed and now is no exception, the Elder's fingertips tracing the curve of her spine as she stretches like a cat.

"Wow..." she yawns. "That's got to be the best sex I've ever had."

There's an audible sigh of relief from Danse and he says; "I'm a little surprised you were up for it."

"You kidding?" she murmurs into the pillow that she notices is softer than her own. "I'd never be able to refuse you two. And I have been fantasising about you both from the moment I set foot on the Prydwen, so..."

"I, for one, would love to hear about some of those fantasies," Arthur says, planting a few scratchy kisses on her shoulder.

Nora knows she's in for an interesting night...


End file.
